


Happy Birthday

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2006 turned out to be the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Tim Speedle was pissed as he gunned the engine on his motorcycle and sped down the street. It was the day before his birthday. Normally he wasn’t one for celebrating but ever since a friend from his childhood had become more than a friend Tim had thought that his thirty-third birthday would mean more to him.

But when Danny Messer had called him the previous day and told that he couldn’t come down to Miami to celebrate because his boss, Mac Taylor, had refused to give Danny the weekend off because they were so busy at the lab.

Tim wasn’t mad at Danny. He knew that him not being able to get time off was not his lover’s fault. He was pissed at Taylor for being such a asshole.

Tim had already cleared the weekend with his own supervisor, Horatio Caine, so he knew that he wasn’t expected back in the lab until Monday morning. Tim had every intention of getting drunk that night and sleeping through his birthday and most of Sunday.

Tim continued sitting on his bike for a few moments after he had pulled into the driveway to his condo. Once he was inside the house he locked the door again and tossed his keys on the side board.

As he entered the kitchen he heard a creaking floorboard. He paused and listened. When he didn’t hear anything else he shrugged, dismissing it as his imagination. Tim pulled open the fridge and the thump he heard definitely wasn’t his imagination.

It sounded like it was coming from his bedroom down the hall. Quickly Tim reached for the gun that was still clipped to his belt. Silently he made his way down the hallway to the bedroom.

Tim took a deep breath before he quickly pushed the door open, gun raised as he entered the room.

"Whoa!" Danny cried, seeing the gun was trained on the spot he was standing in and lifting his hands up in defence. "You wouldn’t really shoot me, would you?" he smirked, seeing the surprised look on Tim’s face.

Before Danny had even registered that Tim had moved, the Miami CSI had set his gun aside and was pulling Danny into his arms.

Danny moaned and his arms went around Tim’s neck as he allowed the older man to devour his mouth hungrily. "What a way to say hello," Danny murmured as he pulled back, gasping for air.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked. "I thought that you couldn’t get the weekend off."

Danny’s smirk turned into a grin. "I lied," he replied simply. "I okayed this weekend with Mac months ago."

"Then why did you lie?" Tim demanded.

"Because it’s your birthday and I wanted to surprise you," Danny told him and Tim was sure he was on the verge of pouting.

"God," Tim chuckled, pulling Danny closer. "I love you," he whispered, kissing Danny softly.

"I love you too," Danny replied, running his hand through Tim’s soft brown curls. "Why don’t you show me how much?" he suggested.

Tim smirked. "Oh, trust me, that’s so not possible." Tim reached out and pulled Danny’s head closer for a kiss.

"You could try," Danny suggested with a smirk.

"I could," Tim agreed, reaching down and unfastening Danny’s trousers. As soon as the zipper was unfastened Danny’s hard cock sprang free. "No underwear, huh?"

"What I came here to do, doesn’t involve underwear," Danny replied, gasping with pleasure when Tim’s hand closed around him.

Tim continued kissing Danny as he moved his hand up and down a couple of times, releasing Danny before the shorter man could lose his control and come so soon.

Danny let out a moan of protest as Tim moved away from him. "Patience," Tim whispered in Danny’s ear, leaning over and tugging a drawer open.

Danny watched as Tim withdrew a condom and a tube of lube. Danny tossed his head back, moaning loudly when he felt Tim press a lubricated finger against his entrance. 

"Oh god," he moaned as Tim withdrew the finger and added a second digit.

As Tim added another finger, ensuring that Danny was completely stretched, he leant forward and kissed Danny softly.

Danny's tongue pushed past Tim's lips and entered the other New Yorker's mouth. Their tongues duelled furiously with each other.

Danny whined into Tim's mouth when the other man withdrew his fingers.

Tim grinned and rolled the condom on, before he positioned himself at Danny's entrance. Danny put his legs on Tim's shoulders, hissing in pain as Tim pressed into him.

"Shh," Tim cooed softly, pressing his lips against Danny's. "It's been so long," he added, tracing Danny's lips with his tongue.

"Two months and..." Danny gasped with pleasure as Tim slid further into him, "three days," he finished, his breath coming in short bursts. "But..." his eyes rolled skywards as he felt Tim's cock brush against his prostate, "who's... counting? Oh, god," he moaned. His fingers curled around Tim's bedsheets and his legs fell from Tim's shoulders. "Quit with the teasing," he instructed. "Just fuck me already!"

Tim laughed at the desperation he heard in Danny's voice as he leant down and kissed Danny passionately. "It's my birthday," he smirked, "I can tease if I want to."

"It's not your birthday," Danny groaned, turning his head to the side as Tim thrust into him, "for another five hours."

"Maybe I should stop and wait until then to continue."

Danny glared at Tim. "Don't you fucking dare!" he growled, tightening his legs around Tim's waist, drawing the other New Yorker into his body even more.

Tim chuckled, deciding to take pity on his lover. Danny sighed with relief when he felt Tim move some more. "That's more like it," he groaned, his hips rocking up against Tim with each thrust of the other man.

Danny could feel the skin of Tim's abdomen rubbing against the head of his already sensative cock with every movement Tim made and it was almost too much for the blue eyed man.

It had been over two months since he and Tim had expirenced any of kind of phyical contact with each other and after all that time with only a phone and their right hand for company, there was no way either of them could last much longer.

Tim's hand grasping around Danny's cock, moving Danny's own hand faster to match the pace of his thrusts, was enough to make Danny loose control.

"Oh, god, Tim," Danny cried as Tim thrust into him vigoursly. Somewhere in the back of his mind Danny thought that it was a good job Tim didn't have neighbours that were closer than fifty feet. They would probably think the pounding of the headboard on the wall was someone attacking Tim.

"Dan...." Tim gasped, tighening his grip on Danny's cock. "I'm gonna..."

With one final thrust Tim came hard, during himself in Danny's body. Danny groaned as he felt Tim's orgasm flood out of him and pretty soon he was coming as well, all over their hands and stomachs.

Tim continued thrusting lazily, riding out their orgasms, before he carefully pulled himself out of Danny and collapsed on the bed next to him. "What a birthday present," he muttered.

Danny smirked wearily. "Who said anything about that being your birthday present?" he asked. "It's not your birthday yet. You should see what I've really got you."


End file.
